Hodari Jasiri
BIOS Bellum Bestiae: Hodari is the son of the current warchief of his tribe, Kondo Jasiri, and is next in line to succeed his father in the chiefdom. In order to do that, however, he must first take his greatest test yet: to journey far and wide to find and defeat Damoclus, the demon lord of Infernus; otherwise, his tribe will suffer greatly, as will every land in the world. ARS SPECIALIS * Kurudia Mkuki (Repeat Spear): Hodari thrusts his spear three times at the opponent. On Meter Burn, not only does he turn the blade of the spear into an earthen spike first before performing the Ars Specialis, but a forward thrust is also added that causes a hard knockdown. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Kuinuka kutoka Duniani (Rise from Earth): Hodari thrusts his spear and shield simultaneously into the ground, creating an earthen spike in front of him that bursts out of the ground at close, medium, or far range depending on which button excluding the "Beast" button is pressed and damages the opponent if it connects. On Meter Burn, a far spike appears first, then a medium one, and finally, a close one. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Mpira wa Udongo (Earthen Ball): Hodari rips a spherical chunk of earth out of the ground with his spear, takes it in one hand, and bowls it at his opponent's feet, causing a hard knockdown if it connects. Meter Burn makes the "ball" bigger and cause more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Ulinzi wa Mwamba (Rock Protection): Hodari holds his shield in front of him and generates a rocky layer on the front. While in this state, which lasts 10 seconds, he takes no chip damage from blocking. Meter Burn adds 5 seconds extra "protection." (Match Win Finish Animation: None) ARS BESTIAE * Kuruka Pembe (Jumping Horn): Hodari crouches down, then jumps upwards, turning into his rhino form in the process, with his horn encased in an earthen layer, and shape-shifts back into his human form afterwards. Great for anti-air. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out) * Tetemeko (Earthquake): Hodari becomes his rhino form and descends at extreme velocity onto the arena floor, creating a shockwave that causes a soft knockdown upon impact, then changes back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) PERCUTE ULTIMUM * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Raises his spear into the air * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Thrusts his spear and shield forwards simultaneously at the opponent Hodari stomps the ground, creating a rocky pillar behind his opponent, then holds his shield in front of him, encases it and his hand in earth, and delivers a powerful shield strike that sends them flying back onto the pillar and causes them to embed there. Next, he becomes his rhino form, then charges against the losing character, impaling them on his horn and not only staining the rocky surface of the pillar with their blood, but also smashing it to pieces. Afterwards, he changes back to human form, pulls his spear out of the now-dead opponent, cleans the blood off the blade end, and slashes horizontally, then slams the butt of his spear, declaring, "Kenyania is nguvu zaidi (the strongest) of all African lands!" MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Phil LaMarr (Aquaman, Samurai Jack, Mortal Kombat X) Destined Battle Rival: Weai'masitoon Stage: Savannah Sunset * Intro Sequence: Hodari enters while in rhino form, then changes back to human form and raises his spear and shield into the air, saying, "I will win this for my baba (father) and my tribe!", before going into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Hodari bangs his spear against his shield twice, then raises the spear above him, declaring, "Nothing can change mila za kabila langu (the traditions of my tribe)!", and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Hodari first thrusts his spear and shield forwards simultaneously, saying, "Urithi wa baba yangu (my father's legacy)...", then twirls the spear in front of him four times,'' continuing, "''Kiburi cha watu wangu (my people's pride)...", and finally thrusting the end-piece of the weapon into the ground, declaring,'' "''Heshima ya taifa langu (my nation's honor)!" QUEST MODE PROLOGUE: THE TALE OF THE WARCHIEF'S SON, HODARI JASIRI (We cut to a 16th-century tapestry of Hodari in the Kenyanian savannah at sunset in a defensive stance with his shield in front of him and his spear pointed towards the camera, then some text pops up in a manner reminiscent of the Story Modes of Soul Caliburs III and IV.) In a country in the east of Africa known as Kenyania live the Kikuyu tribe, and Kondo Jasiri is its current warchief. Feeling that he was growing too old to continue leading the tribe, he named his eldest son, Hodari, as his successor to the chiefdom and knows that the young man will be a great chief, as he has been for the years leading up to midlife. The rhinoceros spirit, Rhinoceros, saw that Hodari was ready to become the next leader of his tribe and started inhabiting his body, and the young man became his resident warrior in the process. To prepare his son even further, Kondo assigns him the task of defeating Damoclus and preventing his diabolical plans of chaos and misfortune throughout the entire world. MIRROR MATCH (QUEST MODE) (Hodari is in his home stage when, out of nowhere, a fiery circle appears in front of him, and Damoclus emerges from it.) * Damoclus: I am impressed you have made it this far, warrior. However, before your destined battle begins, I have one more challenge for you... yourself! (creates another Hodari for the real one to fight) (An older African man with close-cropped dark gray hair and a goatee of the same color enters. He wears a faded dark green, one-sleeve, knee-length robe with gold patterns, as well as a headdress made from wild bird feathers and dark brown arm bands and sandals.) * Kondo (voiced by Carl Lumbly): Mwanangu (my son), do not allow whatever hila si takatifu (unclean trickery) was used to create another you to distract you from your succession of our chiefdom. * Hodari: Understood, baba (father). (leaving to face mirror!Hodari) Until we meet again! * Kondo: (waving goodbye) Bahati njema (good luck) in your quest. * Hodari: Jinsi kuthubutu wewe (how dare you)? Posing as me just so you can succeed the chiefdom? I will not stand for it! (Both Hodaris draw their spears and shields and go into their fighting stances.) * Mirror!Hodari: Kusimama kando (step aside)! It is I who deserve to be worthy of leading my tribe! DESTINED BATTLE - vs. Weai'masitoon (Cut to an abandoned cathedral somewhere in Europe, where Hodari and Weai'masitoon stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Hodari: Jambo (hello), tribesman of the Ulimwengu Mpya (New World). What may I help you with? * Weai'masitoon: I know not who you are, but there is an important quest that I must undertake, and that you must stay out of if you know what is good for you. (Weai'masitoon and Hodari go into their fighting stances.) * Hodari: I have an important quest of my own on my hands. Important to my tribe! * Weai'masitoon: Not without facing me first, African. Show me all that you are capable of! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Torturex (After the fight, a badly-beaten Weai'masitoon is down on one knee and one hand.) * Hodari: You would be surprised how much closer I am to becoming my tribe's next kiongozi (leader). * Weai'masitoon: I underestimated your potential as a future warchief... and I will never do it again. * Hodari: All right, good. You may carry on with your quest. (A fiery portal materializes beneath Hodari's feet, slowly dragging him into it.) * Weai'masitoon: I have had bad experiences with demonic fire. You should be aware of that by now, friend. (Six seconds later, we cut to Hodari in the Infernal Torture Chamber.) * Hodari: Whatever this Hellish place is, I demand to leave right now! * Damoclus: I am afraid I cannot allow that. This is Infernus, the realm of demons, my realm! In order for your final confrontation against me to commence, you must first get past... my chief torturer. (Soon after, thunderous footsteps are heard, which are revealed to be those of an emerging Torturex.) * Torturex: Me welcome you to Infernus! Torture you in chains for Lord! Me want watch you suffer! * Hodari: You do not scare me! Not in the slightest! (readies his spear and shield) FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Damoclus * Damoclus: (sitting on his molten rock throne, infuriated that Hodari has defeated Torturex) What the fuck is this?! My chief torturer, defeated? (rises from his throne) Very well... I shall finish off that future warchief myself! * Hodari: (walking into Damoclus' throne room with his spear and shield strapped to his back) ''If only there was some way out of this Hellish place... * Damoclus: ''(approaching Hodari) Hodari Jasiri, son of, Kondo Jasiri, the warchief of your tribe back home in Kenyania in East Africa, and successor to the chiefdom. Welcome to your final confrontation against me, Damoclus, the demon lord of the realm of Infernus! * Hodari: Ndiyo (yes), and I have come to prevent the evil you are planning to bring upon all the lands. * Damoclus: Such brave words coming from such a savage man. * Hodari: Who are YOU referring to as savage? Mine are some of the most noble people in all of Africa, and nothing can change that! * Damoclus: Think, just think... of everything unfortunate that will happen to your precious Africa hundreds of years in the future. Like warfare! And famine! And poverty! * Hodari: And utumwa (slavery) by Europeans in the New World? * Damoclus: Yes, that. Now, prepare to meet your end! * Hodari: Without me to succeed their chiefdom, my tribe will suffer. (going into his fighting stance) The sooner I stop your mipango mabaya (evil plans), the better! * Damoclus: You think you, a warchief's son, can defeat the demon lord of Infernus? Allow this battle to be your final one! Septemgladio! (his seven swords, Septemgladio, materialize, and he goes into his fighting stance as well AFTER WINNING AGAINST DAMOCLUS IN HIS PRIMARY FORM Damoclus: (badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand) How dare you...?! (slowly gets back up, heavily breathing with his fiery purple glow becoming angry) Never again... will you see... the light of day! (Damoclus then transforms into his dinosaur form, then lets out a vicious roar, forcing the player to fight him in only one round.) ENDING * Damoclus: (defeated and reverting to his humanoid form) NO!! This is impossible! (having been beaten even worse, slowly gets back up again, but barely) Me, a demon lord... defeated by a mere warchief's son? * Hodari: You cannot attempt to leave the Kikuyu to suffer without paying the price for it! (turns the blade of his spear into an earthen spike and impales Damoclus in the chest) * Damoclus: I will make you pay dearly... (breathing heavily) for ruining my plans! (falls to the molten rock ground, dead and lying in a pool of his own purple blood) (Cut to the Kikuyu tribal village where Kondo is seen putting his chief headdress on Hodari's head and several other Kikuyu tribespeople are seen cheering for him.) In recognition of his son's valiant efforts in thwarting Damoclus, Hodari's father finally retired from his position as chief, which he then handed over to him, and the whole tribe rejoiced not only at this occasion, but also that their new warchief had saved all the lands, theirs included, from the demon lord's malevolent plans of absolute disorder. (We then see a waist-up shot of Hodari in an identical outfit to his father's, except the robe is colored maroon and he still has his gold bands.) Hodari was very thankful for the opportunity that he had been given and that he would not waste, and now promises to lead his tribe to greatness, just as his father did before him, for which he became highly respected and exalted. May he be forever remembered as one of the greatest tribal warchiefs in Africa's proud history. (Cut to pre-credits roll, where "The Devil and the Huntsman," from Guy Ritchie's King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses and pieces of 16th-century tapestry depicting said characters as their animal forms on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Phil LaMarr, whom I picked to voice Hodari, is best known for voicing Samurai Jack, as well as Aquaman in DC Comics cartoons, among many other roles, including Kotal Kahn in Mortal Kombat X. * Reality Ensues in his final boss battle cutscene in which he and Damoclus discuss not only the real-life problems going on in Africa today, but also African enslavement by white Europeans in the Americas, which is exactly how African-Americans came to be. Category:MGW characters